71st Ohio Infantry
The 71st Ohio Volunteer Infantry (or 71st OVI) was an infantry regiment in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 71st Ohio Infantry was organized at Camp Tod in Troy, Ohio September 1861 through January 1862 and mustered in for three years service on February 1, 1862 under the command of Colonel Rodney Mason. The regiment was attached to District of Paducah, Kentucky, to March 1862. 2nd Brigade, 5th Division, Army of the Tennessee, to April 1862. Garrison at Fort Donelson, Tennessee, to June 1863. 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, Reserve Corps, Department of the Cumberland, to September 1863. Post of Gallatin, Tennessee, Department of the Cumberland, to April 1864. Unassigned, 4th Division, XX Corps, Department of the Cumberland, to August 1864. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, IV Corps, Army of the Cumberland, to June 1865. 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, IV Corps, to August 1865. Department of Texas to November 1865. The 71st Ohio Infantry mustered out of service at San Antonio, Texas on November 30, 1865. Detailed service Ordered to Paducah, Ky., February 10. Reconnaissance toward Columbus, Ky., February 25-March 3, 1862. Action at and occupation of Columbus March 3. Moved from Paducah, Ky., to Savannah, Tenn., March 6–10. Expedition to Yellow Creek, Miss., and occupation of Pittsburg Landing, Tenn., March 14–17. Battle of Shiloh, April 6–7. Ordered to Fort Donelson, Tenn., April 16. Garrison duty at Fort Donelson and Clarksville, Tenn., and operations in northern and middle Tennessee until August. Action at Clarksville August 18. Post surrendered by Col. Mason. Fort Donelson August 25 (Companies A, B, G, and H). Cumberland Iron Works August 26 (Companies A, B, G, and H). Expedition to Clarksville September 5–10. Pickett's Hill, Clarksville, September 7. Garrison duty at Forts Donelson and Henry, Tenn., until August 1863. Guard duty along Louisville & Nashville Railroad (headquarters at Gallatin, Tenn.) until July 1864. Expedition from Gallatin to Carthage October 10–14, 1863 (detachment). Near Hartsville October 10 (detachment). Expedition from Gallatin to Cumberland Mountains January 28-February 8. Winchester May 10 (detachment). Relieved from garrison duty July 1864, and ordered to join Sherman's Army before Atlanta, Ga. Atlanta Campaign July 31-September 8. Siege of Atlanta July 31-August 25. Flank movement on Jonesboro August 25–30. Battle of Jonesboro August 31-September 1. Operations against Hood in northern Georgia and northern Alabama September 29-November 3. At Athens, Ga., October 31-November 23. March to Columbia, Tenn., November 23–24. Nashville Campaign November–December. Columbia, Duck River, November 24–27. Battle of Franklin November 30. Battle of Nashville December 15–16. Pursuit of Hood to the Tennessee River December 17–28. Moved to Huntsville, Ala., and duty there until March 1865. Operations in eastern Tennessee March 15-April 22. Duty at Strawberry Plains and Nashville until June. Ordered to New Orleans, La., June 16, thence moved to Texas. Duty at San Antonio until November. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 206 men during service; 3 officers and 66 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 5 officers and 132 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel Rodney Mason * Colonel Henry K. McConnell * Lieutenant Colonel James H. Hart - commanded at the battle of Nashville * Captain William H. McClure - commanded at the battle of Nashville Notable members * Corporal Charles Marley Anderson, Company B - U.S. Representative from Ohio, 1885–1887 * Captain Elihu S. Williams, Company H - U.S. Representative from Ohio, 1887–1891 See also * List of Ohio Civil War units * Ohio in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * McConnell, Robert. The McConnell Letters (S.l.: Ronald E. Toops), 1975. * Ohio Roster Commission. Official Roster of the Soldiers of the State of Ohio in the War on the Rebellion, 1861–1865, Compiled Under the Direction of the Roster Commission (Akron, OH: Werner Co.), 1886-1895. * Reid, Whitelaw. Ohio in the War: Her Statesmen, Her Generals, and Soldiers (Cincinnati, OH: Moore, Wilstach, & Baldwin), 1868. ISBN 9781154801965 ;Attribution * External links * Ohio in the Civil War: 71st Ohio Volunteer Infantry by Larry Stevens * National flag of the 71st Ohio Veteran Volunteer Infantry * Regimental flag of the 71st Ohio Veteran Volunteer Infantry * Regimental guidon of the 71st Ohio Veteran Volunteer Infantry * Regimental guidon of the 71st Ohio Veteran Volunteer Infantry Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Ohio Civil War regiments